valentine special
by kaizgirl1
Summary: Rei is pissed off at Kai and needs a little reminding of why he is with Kai in the first place.ReiKai.shounenai,fluff. r an r please!


_Something short and sweet i just thought up a while ago and i just had to type it up.Brought about when i received a very unexpected valentine gift.Unbetaed and unedited due to microsoft Word deserting me so please bear with me and let the atrocious spellings pass in the spirit of valentines day.Happy valentines day to all,especially those who like me are at home having nothing better to do than read fanfictions and sigh :p_

_**Valentines special**_

In the dark stillness of the room,the covers on the bed rustled.Then a sleep mussed head appeared from the covers.The black hair were in a disarray and falling over the young man's face and covering one of his eyes.He impatiently flicked the hair away, revealing two golden sleep filled orbs.He turned to his side expecting to find a warm body next to him but encountered only air.A little alarmed he sat up and flipped on the bedside lamp,sleep leaving him at once.He stared at the empty space next to him as if he still could not comprehend that there was nobody there.

"Damn it! Where the fuck is he?"

Rei got off the bed and grabbed his coat and wrapped it aroung himself.He looked at the clock on his bedside table and it read 7 o'clock in the morning.He went to the window and opened the blinds to see it was still pouring outside like it had been for the last couple of days.He closed the blinds and went out the room wrapping his arms around himself to keep himself warm.

"Where the hell can he be at this ungodly hour?Its raining cats and dogs outside and he cant possibly be training.Even Kai is not that dumb!"

In case anyone has failed to notice,Rei was slowly and steadily working himself into a temper and it didnt help that he was cranky at being awake at this hour because he was cold.

"Where is Kai?It is his appointed duty to keep me warm at night.That is included in the non-written contract we had when i agreed to be his boyfriend. Stupid asshole. Why am i even with him?I could do so much better.Instead im stuck with a no-good,unromantic,unfeeling block of stone who happens to dissappear every other day,blue-haired boyfriend.Wait till i get my hands on him.Ill tear him apart,then ill crush those torn peices in the grinder and then..."

He kept up his rambling and the thought that maybe it was a little unreasonable to be so angry at Kai did not even cros his mind.He was relishing the prospect of jumping on Kai's lifeless body too much.Smiling in a manic way Rei managed to make his way to the kitchen where he stumbled over to the cupboard to get the ingredients to make hot chocolate.

After he made a cup he warmed his hands with it and slowly sipped it feeling life and warmth return to his body.He went to the sitting room and flipped open the lights and seated himself on the sofa.He stared out the window at the still pouring rain.He refused to admit to himself that he was worried about Kai.Even though he had been more quiet and secretive than it be another...no,he would not even consider the possibilty.And after all he was not worried at all.

"Kai can go to hell for all i care! Ive decided as soon as he comes back from his 'shenanigans' im going to explicitly tell him where he stands.Either he treat me as the way i deserve to be treated or im out of here.Ill tell him who wears the pants in this couple.Yeah thats right! He better come back and ask for forgiveness and beg at my feet and i might consider taking him back.

Who does he think he is?Taking off in the middle of the night to god knows where and these last few days when he goes wherever he likes without even bothering to inform me.Well not from now on.No siree! He better come and grovel at my feet or better yet lick my boots,not that he's even fit for that!"

Yes,Rei worked himself in quiet a fine form and was positvely foaming at the mouth.He was all alone in the house he and Kai lived in and he was still cold.He had yet to fathom why he was with Kai.

"He is overbearing,obnoxiousad oh so selfconfident with that smug little smile,no make that a smirk! He is above everyone and evreything.After being with me for two years he still doesnt deem to fully open up to me and reveal his emotions and im left guessing.He probably doesnt even care about to think of it,other than the nightly 'sessions' he has made no indication that he even cares for me.Probably he is tired of me and cant say it.

The bastard! Leaving me hanging on a thread like this.Well he is so not worth it.As soon as he comes back im going to go up to him and slap him and then go up and pack my bags and leave.Yes that's the best plan. But maybe i should wait till the rain is over?? I don't think any taxi will come pick me up at this hour.Or maybe i should just give him a speech about how incredibly lucky he is to have someone like me and make him beg to be my one and only again.Descisions,descisions.Hmm..."

While Rei was making his very 'exciting' plans the front door slowly creaked open and a wet blue-haired plastered head made its entrance.A thoroughly pissed off Rei jumped up from the sofa,almost spilling his hot chocolate in the process, and ran towards the hall.A very bedraggled Kai was trying clumsily to wipe his muddy feet on the doormat.

"YOU!!"

Hearing Rei's shout he looked up guiltily.

"Oh hi Rei! I wasnt expecting you to be up so early."

"Im sure you weren't.But as you can see im awake and i want answers.Where were you so early in the morning and most importantly what were you doing?"

Rei was about to lauch fully into his well prepared speech when Kai suddenly picked up a box that he had left on the floor when he came in. Rei's eyes suddenly fell on the box Kai held in his hands.

"Uh...Happy Valentines day Rei", a sheepish Kai said.

Needless to say Rei was speechless.And could barely make out the meaning behind the words.True, he wasn't the brightest button in the box but he took considerably more time than usual to process what Kai had said.

"Its Valentines day?You got me a present?I...what??" Rei stuttered.

"Well it is for this that i had to leave so early in the morning.Im sorry if i woke you up.Open the box, please?"

Rei did as he was told and stared in amazement at the little siamese kitten curled up inside.It slowly opened its eyes and looked up blearily at Rei.He brought his fingers near its face and after sniffing at it and nudging it,the kitten licked at his hand.

"Aww! That is so nice of you Kai! I wasnt expecting... so is this why you have been leaving at odd hours lately?"

"Yes,i had to feed it and make sure it was warm in the shed where i kept it because its raining so hard.Im sorry if you were worried but you knew ofcourse that it was probably something important or i would never have let you out of my sight for so long.i mean you wouldnt think that i was with someone or anything like that,would you.You do have quite an overactive imagination Rei."

As Kai laughed at the notion, Rei felt a smile tugging at his lips at his own stupidity.He lifted the box from Kai's arms and placed it on the table,kitten still inside,and came closer to Kai and hugged him tightly.

"Of course not,the thought never crossed my mind."

Kai lightly kissed Rei's nose and smiled gently at him.

"Im glad,becuase you know how much i love you and care about you, don't you.I may not express it much but you do know that i would die for you,right?"

"I do Kai,and i would never doubt you.Happy valentines day.Im sorry i totally forgot the day and didnt get you a present but ill make it up to you.'

"You dont have to.Just seeing you smiling is present enough for me.I love you"

"I love you too."

And nestled in Kai's arms with the mewling of the kitten heard from behind Rei knew why he had not left Kai.Becuase regardless of his faults,Rei loved him and he knew in his heart that Kai loved him too and such thoughtful actions on Kai's part,though rare,just enforced it.And plus he would never leave such a hot peice of ass like kai to anyone else.He tilted his head and captured Kai's lips with his in a sweet kiss which had the promise of need and desire burning behind it.

Outside the rain slowed down and then stopped totally and the sun peeked out from behind the clouds.It was going to be a beautiful day.

please review.it would cheer up a dateless girl on valentines day! constructive criticism more than welcome!


End file.
